The present invention relates to a printer.
Among conventional printers, there are printers in which the pressure between the paper feed roller and the trailing roller can be changed depending on the type of paper. The pressure can be changed either by hand or automatically by means of exclusive motors.
However, in such prior art printers, paper feed defects occur due to misoperation in printers which change pressure by hand operation. In printers which have been automated by exclusive motors, the costs are high due to the necessity for an exclusive motor.